


eternity

by gyuuniku



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Afterlife, M/M, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuuniku/pseuds/gyuuniku
Summary: “Your idea of Hell is to be stuck with me, and my idea of Hell is to be stuck with you.” Ouma pushed himself up as he spoke, staying sitting on the ground, but in a much more respectable position now. “Why are you so surprised every time? We both killed people, Momota-chan, though I guess I was a little less direct.”





	eternity

“M-Momota-kun?!”

Kaito had no time to explain his actions, it had taken him approximately 3 seconds to go from where he stood to directly behind Ouma. And after that, it was barely a moment for him to harshly turn the other around, and fist his hand into the front of his black school uniform to lift him up off the ground.

“O-Ow, what are you doing Momota-kun? It really hurts-“

“Stop it.” Kaito had acted before his words could catch up to him, he had run so fast that they were left behind. It was nothing other than raw emotion that was pulsing through his fingers, and raw emotion didn’t always form the most convincing arguments.

Unusually obedient, Ouma stopped talking, as if that was what Kaito really wanted from him. He was still squirming as his toes dangled just above the ground, both of his hands clasped onto the taller boy’s single wrist that tensely held him.

But that wasn’t what Kaito wanted Ouma to stop, it was actually the opposite. He genuinely wanted to hear Ouma’s rambling and raving, he wanted to hear him speak on a nonstop loop to quell the nauseous void that had filled his stomach since he saw the large slab of metal fall.

If Ouma was talking, then that meant he was alive.

“…You don’t have anything to say for yourself?” Kaito just wanted Ouma to stop looking at him like that, with his eyes so large they almost took up half of his face and made him look like a frightened animal.

“Did I do something wrong?” Ouma’s legs were squirming, pulling together as they shook in fear. “I-I’m sorry if I did, and I’m sorry I don’t understand! I’m not smart, so I don’t know-“

“And stop that! Stop with the apologizing!” Kaito shook him in warning, and Ouma flinched, one of his eyes closing as if he was expecting to be hit directly in the jaw. The whole innocent act was getting old, fast, and Kaito only felt sicker and sicker as his words did nothing to calm him.

“You’re Ouma Kokichi, aren’t you?! What fun is it for you if you don’t own up to what you did?” Kaito knew that, even if they were constantly at war with each other, they were at least similar in that aspect.

“I-I am! But I don’t-“ Ouma began crying, the big, globular tears that had been desperately hanging onto his eyelashes falling finally, and only doing more to heighten his harmless aura. “I’m sorry! Please forgive me!”

… What?

“Pl-lease forgive me!” Kaito finally noticed just how hard Ouma was shaking, his whole body almost vibrating as the collar of his jacket grew tighter around his throat while he continued to dangle. Was he broken?

“I don’t know! I don’t know! I don’t know!” Ouma had this primal look in his eyes, like his entire form had been consumed in pure fear, like he was begging for his life. “I don’t know that Ouma Kokichi, I’m sorry! I don’t know- Bu-But please, please forgive me! I won’t do it again!”

Had Kaito missed something? Sure, he was roughing Ouma up a bit, but was that new? Hell, he hadn’t even punched him yet, he knew Ouma could take more. So what was… What was all of this?

It was like Kaito had dipped his feet into something he wished he had not, but was now being dragged in without an escape. Ouma kept talking, kept up his raving, twisting what Kaito had wanted to begin with and weaponizing it against him.

But this was too much, this wasn’t the trickster’s normal methods of aggravating Kaito at work. This was something different, something almost terrifying and guttural that couldn’t be faked.

“H-Hey-“

“Please-“ Ouma had completely ignored Kaito’s attempts to stop him, his knees rubbing together as he breathed heavily under the taller boy’s hand. “Please don’t hurt me Momota-kun, I’m so confused, I’m so sorry-“

Confused.

That word struck a chord inside of Kaito, and it was like he had a bucket of icy water tossed unceremoniously over his head. He wasn’t able to control it, he dropped Ouma without warning and he crumbled to the ground like a sack of disconnected flesh.

He was confused.

Where exactly was he?

How had he first come to see Ouma? He remembered the gut reaction he had upon seeing him, but what had come before that? What was he even standing on?

Everything was white, more than pure white, almost translucent and pulsing. His head began to hurt, and he pressed his palm against his forehead as the world expanded and closed in on him at the same time.

Ouma was facedown against the ground, his limbs casually splayed out as he began to emit a strange sound. He was laughing, his shoulders shaking now with a sharp purpose, up and down. Nothing like the tremor before.

“You realized it now?” He was cackling, inhaling sharply between his words, and Kaito could hear a smile in it. He lifted his head, and looked up at the other with a twisted, wide grin that overtook his entire face.

“This is always the worst part.”

“What the hell is happening?” Kaito’s voice was a mix between accusatory, and genuinely afraid, something he couldn’t hide given the situation. Ouma seemed tired immediately, like the fun had been sucked out of it all each time Kaito talked.

“We’re _in_ Hell, genius.”

“He-?” Kaito couldn’t finish the word, it was too ridiculous when used like that. This was all too ridiculous.

“Your idea of Hell is to be stuck with me, and my idea of Hell is to be stuck with you.” Ouma pushed himself up as he spoke, staying sitting on the ground, but in a much more respectable position now. “Why are you so surprised every time? We both killed people, Momota-chan, though I guess I was a little less direct.”

Ouma wiped his hand across his face, smearing the blood that trickled out of his nose. He hadn’t thought he smashed his face that hard.

“Either way…” Ouma tried not to think about Gonta, not this time. “We’ll be stuck like this for a while, so get comfortable.”

“You’re lying.” Kaito said definitively, like he knew anything, and it made Ouma let out a scornful laugh.

“Whatever you believe,” he said flatly, “It won’t change anything.”

“Th-Then what was all that before?” Kaito gestured wildly, making Ouma lower his eyebrows.

“All ‘what’?”

“The crying, and the begging, and the clothes-“

When Kaito mentioned Ouma’s unusually normal clothes, the boy looked down at his arms, the pitch black of his school uniform sending a pang through his body. He remembered.

“Forget that.” Ouma wasn’t looking up at Kaito, but instead at the cuffs of his sleeves, his face not visible and his expression hidden.

“Wh-What?”

“Forget all of it!” Ouma yelled, beginning to rip at his arms, ignoring Kaito was even in the room suddenly. He was frenzied and animalistic, letting out smalls grunts each time his fingers dug into the fabric but failed to tear anything. With his determination, he should have been able to rip at least a seam, but the jacket remained perfectly intact and without a crease.

He had to take it off.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no he refused to become that person again. He couldn’t go back to that. Take it off, he had to take it off. If he didn’t take it off, it would happen again. If he didn’t take it off, it would start all over. Why did Kaito have to do this, every single damn time. Each time he said that-

The shame, the shame was too much. To have someone know who he was before it all, it ruined the whole damn point of becoming someone worth being alive. The real Ouma Kokichi wasn’t worth anything, and that truth exposed, was Ouma’s true Hell.

Almost at once, Ouma stopped ripping at his clothes, and Kaito paused the unsure step he was taking backward in surprise.

He looked at his hands for a while, and then hesitantly he lifted his head, the blank look in his wide eyes nauseatingly normal.

“M-Momota-kun? What’s going on?”

**Author's Note:**

> hhhHello, I have a million other things I need to be working on, but instead I can't let pre-game Ouma go. I love him so much, ugh. please, treat him kindly Kaito...
> 
> Thank you for reading this lil thing, and if you enjoyed, please leave a comment & kudos!


End file.
